


Hold Me Down, Talk to Me. (DISCONTINUED)

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Nines, Communication, Detective!Nines, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Inexperience, Sheltered!Nines, Tender Sex, Top!Gavin, android!gavin, reverse au, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richard "Nines" Stern has always been sheltered as a child, leaving him to develop minimal to no kinks.When GV200 comes around and they began dating, Gavin expresses a desire to try something different from vanilla sex.Nines is unsure at first, but after a small negotiation and knowing that he can always stop if he wanted, he's eager to learn about what Gavin has in store for him.





	Hold Me Down, Talk to Me. (DISCONTINUED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves just plain vanilla sex, holding his partner afterward and bathing in the small afterglow. It’s relaxing, pressing affectionate kisses and showing them that he cares.
> 
> That he loves them.
> 
> That it isn’t just the sex that gets him off, being loved so deeply by another person and being able to hold them so tightly against his body. It’s the intimacy of the moment more than anything, the love in his heart and the adoration in each other’s eyes.
> 
> He’s never needed more than that and has never felt the need to pressure nor has he been asked for more than what he’s given.
> 
> His partners were left satisfied in the past, so why is Gavin seeming to want something different than that?
> 
> Vanilla is normal.
> 
> And Richard “Nines” Stern is perfectly normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is a Reverse AU Reed900 fic. I'm not exactly sure how frequently this is gonna be updated but I'm planning to write this fic alongside my Convin Big Bang work, aiming to update once a week or twice if I have free time to do so.
> 
> GV200 is Gavin's model and it pretty much is just a standard reverse au where the characters have switched places. This fic does not explore the time before they had started dating and sleeping together, mostly centered around their evolving sex life if I'm being perfectly honest here. Nines is quite clueless about sexual kinks as his partners have never pressured him for more than vanilla sex and he's more into the intimacy of sex with his partner rather than the sexual nature and pleasure associated with sex. He's bottomed only a few times in his younger years and usually tops because that is his partners' preference usually. 
> 
> There may be a few blurry lines because Nines tries his best to please Gavin and not disappoint. Gavin is quick to notice when Nines is at his limit yet trying to still please. He values Nines's mind state and knows that there are things he shouldn't breach with him or he should check up on him while they're trying out new things and he does stop if Nines is uncomfortable.
> 
> quick inspirations mentions:  
Gavin calling Nines "meatsack" is originally inspired by lusciouswhiteflame's art (twitter, instagram)  
tristinai's naming of Nines is something that I've liked, hence why his name is Richard "Nines" Stern.
> 
> this is also me self indulging in bottom!nines  
I hope you enjoy!

“What if we spiced things up a little?” Gavin whispered into the other man’s ear as they lied in each other’s arms. Nines is struggling to keep himself awake but manages to respond, his eyelashes fluttering as he speaks.

“What do you mean?” He shifts his entire body, trying his best to get comfortable in the blankets despite his discomfort of being naked while sleeping.

Gavin gazes down at him, his led flickering to yellow. The android reaches out, caressing the soft flesh of Nines’s cheek who gently hums in response to the small affectionate gesture, leaning into the touch.

“I want...” He starts, and Nines’s attention immediately focuses on Gavin who seems to be struggling with what to say.

“You want...?” Nines trails off, awaiting his response which causes Gavin to grumble.

“I want to do things to you.” It’s a small statement and Nines isn’t sure exactly what the android’s referring to, perhaps something sexual or maybe just in general.

“Like... Sexual?” Nines has always been rather vanilla, treating his previous partners with great care and taking them in standard positions, never exploring much more than that. He’s never been someone who’s enjoyed sexual activity that extends beyond what he’s familiar with.

He doesn’t find sex to be heavenly, he finds the closeness of holding his significant other quite nice as they bring each other to climax.

He loves just plain vanilla sex, holding his partner afterward and bathing in the small afterglow. It’s relaxing, pressing affectionate kisses and showing them that he cares.

That he _loves_ them.

That it _isn’t_ just the sex that gets him off, being loved so deeply by another person and being able to hold them so tightly against his body. It’s the intimacy of the moment more than anything, the love in his heart and the adoration in each other’s eyes.

He’s never needed more than that and has never felt the need to pressure nor has he been asked for more than what he’s given.

His partners were left satisfied in the past, so why is Gavin seeming to want something different than that?

Vanilla is _normal_.  
And Richard “Nines” Stern is perfectly _normal_.

“Yes, sexual. I want to... fuck you.” Nines finds himself flinching at the vulgarity of the words spilling from his partner’s mouth and shakes his head, displeased about the language he’s hearing.

“Gavin... you can say that in a much nicer way! You want... to... do me?” Nines says innocently, glancing up at Gavin who seems somewhat frustrated by how he reacted.

“I didn’t know that you wanted to do something like that... switching?” Nines comments after which causes Gavin to sigh in frustration before speaking up and letting his irritation out.

“God, you must be the most innocent meatsack in the world. You fucking work as a detective in the streets of Detroit and still somehow surprised when you learn about the brutality of humans.” The android spills, seeming to lose his temper as he curses at Nines who only blankly stares back at him before speaking up, in a small voice.

Nines felt uncomfortable, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach as he noticed he evident annoyance present on his partner’s face.

There’s nothing wrong, nothing wrong with Nines... is there?

“It’s still shocking to learn that people still do gruesome acts like that, Gavin,” he speaks softly, his heart sinking and the evident hurt is on his face when he’s doing his best to avoid eye contact with Gavin.

Gavin knows why, he knows about the detective’s limits and he tries his best to respect the man’s boundaries, knowing how sheltered he had grown up.

Richard Nines Stern had been raised in an expensive neighborhood in the outskirts of Detroit, attended a private school for most of his school years and graduated from Adrian College in 2032. He had quite a few romantic partners during his lifetime, mostly female but there were a few males among the mix as well.

His mother, Amanda Stern, lived up to her last name, strictly monitoring the detective in his youth and spoiling him with various gifts when he had performed well in school. Nines was a solid straight-A student and participated in many extracurriculars when he could. Endlessly praised by his mother for his intelligence and compassionate acts. He was the golden child of the family.

It is no secret that Nines is adopted and he’s fully aware of that, speaking openly about it when Gavin tries to tread carefully when questioning it.

The android is fully aware of Nines’s inexperience and he shouldn’t be breaching any topics that seem to stress out the detective.

He should be cautious while discussing something like that, for Nines’s sake.

“Look, we can drop this okay?” Gavin speaks softly, trying his best to hide the disappointment evident in his voice as he turned to the side, facing away from Nines.

“Gavin... I...” Nines wraps an arm around the android’s waist, soft lips ghosting against his neck, the man’s breath tickling the android’s neck.

“I... _love_ you a lot. And if it makes you happy... we can try new things.” Nines quietly suggests, burying his face in Gavin’s neck, licking the skin tenderly.

“I _love_ you, too. And... I don’t want to push on your boundaries if you’re uncomfortable.” Gavin starts, his hands trailing into the man’s hair as he sucks on the android’s collarbone, causing a spike of arousal to course throughout his whole body.

“I... _trust_ you a lot, Gavin.” Nines pulls out Gavin’s neck with a small pop, the discoloration of the android’s skin quite visible something similar enough to a hickey on his neck. The detective meets Gavin’s lips for a tender kiss, sliding their tongues against one another’s slowly.

Nines is sweet, always has been throughout the entire time they’ve been dating.

Their lips withdraw, a string of saliva barely connecting them and Gavin is slightly dazed before speaking up.

“Let’s talk more about this later, yeah?”

* * *

Nines finds himself quite busy at work during the next few days, the cases piling up on his desk and Gavin does his best to provide his assistance when he’s able to.

“You doing alright, meatsack?” Gavin leans in, setting down a coffee onto the detective’s desk who seems startled by the android’s sudden entrance.

“Ah, I didn’t see you there. Thank you.” Nines says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and chuckling as he reaches for the mug of coffee, taking a small sip and sighing before answering Gavin’s question.

“I’m doing alright, slightly exhausted. What about you?” Nines absolutely adores how Gavin prepares his coffee, remembering how the detective always likes to take it.

Two sugars and some creamer.

“I’m working quite well. Let’s finish the last report and get the hell out of here?” Gavin proposes which has the detective nodding before warning the android about his inappropriate language.

“Sounds good... Gavin, maybe it would be a good idea to limit your vocabulary and cut out anything that could be categorized as offensive language during our work?” Nines suggests which only causes the android to huff in annoyance before giving in, bought in by the detective’s sad puppy eyes.

“Fine, you win,” Gavin admits his defeat and continues helping out Nines with his last report for the day.

* * *

“Gavin.” His name is uttered out through which causes the android to pause and answer while he’s preparing a delicious dinner for Nines.

“Yes?” he wonders what could be on the man’s mind as he reaches for a plate in one of the cabinets, grasping it and sliding the steak from the pan onto the plate.

Nines doesn’t want to appear desperate but bites his tongue as he asks, unsure of how to properly bring it up.

“A few nights ago... you said... you wanted to spice things up, maybe we can... talk about it soon?” Nines is unsure of what Gavin may have in mind, but as long as it’s with him... He’s sure that there won’t be any issues if they make negotiations and talk it out.

“After dinner... we can talk about it, Nines.” Gavin is worried about the outcome of opening up to the detective on his desires towards him.

They’re different, extremely different from what Nines is used to.

And he doesn’t want to scare Nines away because of having some particularly extreme kinks.

He wants to see Nines, begging for him. Begging for anything to fill him up, lips mouthing desperately for his cock. Legs spread wide open, his hole dripping lubricant and the warmth surrounding Gavin’s cock as he presses inside—

He’s getting too ahead of himself.

Gavin began cutting into the well-done steak, sectioning it into smaller pieces and onto a separate plate. He turns down the heat on the pasta boiling as he strains the noodles in a colander, waiting for it to cool down.

Directing his attention to the stove once again as he pours the creamy canned sauce into the pot, analyzing the temperature as it heated up, keeping a steady eye the kitchen area.

After that, he stir-fries vegetables on a pan and plates them all together into one serving, putting the leftovers in the fridge for another day.

“Here you go.” He places the plate down, sliced steak upon the side of the plate, pasta drenched in a creamy delicious sauce and stir-fried vegetables portioned to one section of the plate.

It looks absolutely delicious, Nines thought as he settled down into his chair.

“Thank you, Gavin. It looks extremely appetizing.” He’s always appreciative of everything that the android does for him, even if he doesn’t request that he does it.

Nines takes a bite, his mouth bursting from the delicious flavors, a pleasantly happy expression gracing the man’s features.

“You’re welcome, Nines. I love seeing you happy.” It makes his heart flutter and he smiles at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

“I _love_ you.”

* * *

They’re in bed later that night and Gavin can’t contain his excitement yet nervousness surrounding the topic as he proceeds to bring it up.

“Nines, we wanted to talk...?” the android slowly speaks, glancing over to his partner who seems to be distracted by his cellular device.

He puts it down once Gavin had finished and began to talk, addressing his concerns about what they were about to dive into.

“You want to explore more sexually with me. And I’m not widely experienced in that category. I’m worried that I can’t give you what you want... We... need negotiations and safewords, correct?” he murmurs, his cheeks flushed red as he talked about this.

“I do... and Nines, you could never disappoint me. Any ideas in mind for a safeword?” Gavin asks, his words tender and sweet as he reassured Nines who seems to take the words with much ease.

He won’t be a _disappointment_ to Gavin.  
He’s glad.

“I was thinking of something like... hm, well. How about something related to androids?” He ponders for a moment, highly aware of Gavin’s eyes on him before deciding to settle on something.

“Thirium.” He speaks softly and Gavin finds himself nodding, agreeing that would be a suitable safeword.

“That should work.” He agrees, and notices how Nines seems to tense up when Gavin comes closer towards him.

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. You can always safeword out and I assure you, you could _never_ disappoint me.” the android clarifies which does seem to drop the detective’s stress levels slightly.

“W-What do you have in mind?” He stutters out nervously and Gavin smiles wryly, extending his arms out to Nines in a comforting hug.

“I want to... try some things out, want your pretty face to submit to me. Make you a good boy.” He whispers as their lips brush against each other’s, loving the flustered reaction on the detective’s face as he presses his lips onto Nines’s.

Nines instantly relaxed, melting into the small kiss with a faint smile on his lips.

“I think I might like that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
Bookmark if you're interested!  
<3


End file.
